


【All草】小妈妈 03

by YOPPI



Category: ALL草
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOPPI/pseuds/YOPPI
Summary: 哈，戴家老二，一个既能投小妈bot，又能投嫂子bot的瓜娃子（噗明天期末，亦枫小妈妈温柔地祝我考试顺利，还让我埋胸嘿嘿嘿





	【All草】小妈妈 03

第四章

彻夜的缠绵拥抱似是沃土，滋润着戴翊心中罪恶疯长，清晨的日光偷来安逸，残存的香槟奶油草莓的甜蜜气息衬着亦枫的睡脸，几乎融化了戴翊，他想，从这一刻起，为亦枫，永永远远地筑一个靡曼纯粹的世界——只他二人。

脑子里活跃地幻想着甜蜜，深处的理智却使得戴翊不自觉收紧环抱亦枫的双臂，脸也埋进亦枫的脖颈嗅闻。亦枫被他吵醒，一时还反应不过，睁着眼努力清醒。视觉的聚焦牵动记忆回溯，亦枫又气又羞、又恼又悔，心中百感纷杂无处可泄，憋红了脸。

戴翊心知，此时唯有退步才是真的转机。

起身为亦枫披好衣物，脸色肃穆，用极轻极低的沙哑声音安慰亦枫：“对不起，昨夜都是我的错，”戴翊顿了顿，正视亦枫双眼，“我会保密，你可以把它当作秘密，也可以当作什么都没发生，不要为难自己。”

亦枫闻言心中一颤，昨夜的记忆涌上，几乎要窒息，是他，因为丈夫醉酒不解风情，心中不快；是他，打开了香槟邀请戴翊同饮；是他，看着这张年轻版戴川的脸鬼迷心窍，半推半就。

但戴翊，他名义上的儿子，不仅一力承担了这个荒唐的错误，还转过来安慰他。亦枫看着戴翊，这个男人缺少完整的家庭，极少被家人爱护，被迫早早成熟，而自己，毫无预兆地闯入了他的生活，他却还这么温柔。

思及至此，亦枫几乎要被罪恶感吞噬，他慌张裹好衣服，冲出戴翊的房间。

戴翊倚在床头，攥住沾满亦枫气息的丝被，一边埋着脸深吸，一边撸动坚挺的性器，眼中哪还有之前的正直坦诚，只剩下贪婪欲望。

这边，刚刚结束通宵狂欢的戴逍坐在车里，酒精音乐和性并没能帮他快乐，他不知道自己该去哪儿，最后还是吩咐司机回老宅——哪怕找点不痛快，也比笑里藏刀的谄媚好。 

戴家的老宅从不是什么温馨的家，它是戴家权势财富的冰冷的象征，戴家老爷子直到死前都牢牢把持着这座宅院，而戴翊戴逍更是从小被困在高墙里学着抽离无用的感情。

戴逍一直很厌恶老宅。

直到亦枫出现，腐朽的庞然大物居然有了三月春景的暖意。

戴逍进门，三人正用餐，长餐桌上摆满了早点，从戴川常吃的清粥小菜到精致的沙拉可颂，甚至还有洒满坚果碎的热奶——亦枫往奶里加好蜂蜜，递给了戴川，一边看他喝，一边给他揉太阳穴。

啧，真碍眼。

戴逍拽了把椅子坐下，抱着手一言不发，打量着三人。

餐桌上看似平静温馨，但却涌动着一股诡异的气氛——老东西似乎很头疼，虚握着亦枫的手不停地揉捏太阳穴；大哥竟在蹙着眉发呆，神色中居然有一丝悲戚，而亦枫，一直垂着头，睫毛也遮不住目光飘忽。

有意思，戴逍的好奇心完完全全被勾出来。

早饭过后，戴川出门直奔公司处理事务，临行前，亦枫一如既往扮演着新婚妻子的贤良模样，给戴川整理好衣服，轻声嘱咐他少喝酒，只是在戴川揽腰想亲吻他时，亦枫闪躲开，似是羞赧，这样的娇态极度取悦了戴川，心满意足出门去了。亦枫轻吐一口气，转身看到戴翊，神色又开始紧张，手指轻捻衣角，只张了张嘴，便低头绕开了。

戴翊眼中涌动的复杂神色，不得不说，戴逍完全看不透。即便是多年手足同生同长，戴逍也从不敢笃定地说自己了解戴翊。但戴翊现在的眼神，陌生又涌动着危险，让他不寒而栗，不自觉移开目光。

于是又落到亦枫身上，他正抱着孩子下楼，想必是没有睡饱，孩子呜呜咽咽地抽泣，亦枫只能不停拍抚安慰，那只莹白纤细的手晃呀晃，惹得戴逍心里有些乱。还没来得及疏散烦躁，戴逍又瞥见一节他动作牵动裸露出来的脖颈，不由瞪大了眼睛——紫红的、重叠着齿印的吻痕。

从刚才老头子的神色和他们的谈话，戴逍确定昨晚戴川绝不可能做些什么，那么，昨晚，整个家里只有——

戴逍脑中仿佛煮开的浆糊，咕嘟作响，他拔腿跑出家门，一蹬油门，窜了个无影无踪。

戴逍突然的离开让戴翊亦枫两人愣在原地，空气一时凝结。戴翊不错眼地盯着亦枫，那样强烈的目光任谁也无法忽视，亦枫仿佛被这样紧密到窒息的眼神禁锢，所幸戴翊终于还是转身走开了。

他还有更要紧的事去做。

戴翊自从大学毕业隐瞒身份进了戴氏旗下的分公司，短短几年从底层的普通职员一路到总部的经理，不得不说极为优秀，就连戴川也深觉欣慰。但戴川不知道的是，他的长子，戴家未来的掌门人，最大的目标是吞并戴氏。

虽然现在戴翊还没有这个能力，但时不时给戴川找点麻烦还是可以的。

但戴川毕竟叱咤商场多年，这样的麻烦虽然难处理一点，在他眼里也算不得什么，但这些人，既然不长眼，那就只好长点记性。

戴家父子的争锋愈发激烈，不知会便宜了谁。

这边，戴逍锤开了好友的酒吧门，几杯烈酒下肚，稍稍平复了心情。

戴逍的思绪不断纷沓至婚礼当天。

一对相差二十岁的新婚夫妻——谁能相信是爱意。

一场造化弄人的一见钟情——不合时宜的乱伦。

一个急遽搅乱他生活的人——他妈的，他是有什么巫术吗。

极度浓烈的龙舌兰从舌尖到大脑一路谋杀戴逍的理智，他想奔回去，狠狠掐住亦枫的下颌，迫使他仰头，一错不错地直视自己，然后他会用最充满恶意的冰冷声音质问他折磨他。

虽然他很不愿意承认，但在戴逍心里，亦枫无疑是无辜且单纯的，甚至不知道如何面对汹涌的恶意，或许会红了眼眶咬住下唇，用颤抖的蚊蚁一般细小的声音拜托自己放过他；又或许像所有拥有可笑自尊的美人，强挺起脊骨，命令自己放手；又或者......只有真的试过，才能知道那人会如何反应。

思及至此，戴逍终于泯灭了最后一丝犹疑。

戴逍带着满身酒气迈进老宅的大门。他特意把车扔在门外，一步一顿走向主屋，伴着渐暗的暮色，戴逍知道，他也走近了混沌未知的未来。

亦枫正在花厅看新戏的剧本，周围拥满了白色蝴蝶兰——这些花是戴川为了纪念与亦枫在欧洲的日子特意准备的，原先的甜蜜情事无情地撕扯遮羞布。突然，厅外传来响动，亦枫出了花厅，是醉醺醺的戴逍正跟女佣争执，听来是戴逍不愿喝酸苦的解酒汤。亦枫示意女佣离开，进厨房热了杯牛奶，加两勺蜂蜜，撒一把坚果碎和蔓越莓干，走回戴逍身边，拍了拍他的肩，看他眼神稍有定神，把牛奶塞给他，轻轻柔柔地按摩他的后脑，一边细声劝他喝了暖暖胃，还夹杂着几句“怎么喝这么多”、“怎么白天就喝得大醉”之类的说教。

戴逍原本装醉只是为了放松亦枫的戒心，没想到他竟是真心对自己好，这个瘫在沙发上的醉鬼，仅仅成为他名义上的儿子几个月而已，他都能这样温柔，这个人是不是对谁都这样好，那他在他心里能算什么？！手心里矮胖的牛奶杯热气腾腾，牛奶入口甜丝丝，却丝毫中和不了戴逍酸涩的嫉妒。

亦枫见他喝完稍加清醒，扶起戴逍进了卧室，想安置他睡下。谁知，刚一进屋，戴逍便一改醉态，将他双手反剪背后，捂住亦枫的嘴，在他耳边厮磨，温热带着酒气的呼吸伴着狠心的威胁，“要是敢叫，我就把你和大哥做的好事捅出去”。扯下领带将亦枫绑在床柱上，一副手铐锁住了亦枫一双细白脚腕，戴逍十分满意亦枫这幅一言不发任人宰割的模样，不慌不忙锁上门，拉上窗帘，啪的一下打开了吊灯，灯光刺目，晃得亦枫不由闭起眼。纤薄眼皮试图保护颤抖的眼睛，卷翘的睫毛却将主人所有情绪暴露给凶手。

戴逍的目光一寸寸游走，从近在眼前的修长的脚趾，纤细的脚踝，劲瘦的小腿，丰润的腿根，小巧的臀，细腰，娇乳，锁骨，下颌  
——双唇  
——罪恶欲望诱惑救赎在此纠缠，上下翕动，啮咬嗜血的红艳与轻怜纯洁的粉嫩交融。

戴逍盯到喉咙着火似的燥热，不觉吞咽口水试图降温。亦枫被捆得实在难受，细碎呻吟也渐渐逸出，他一双大而晶莹的猫儿眼水淋淋的，望着戴逍，似乎在求饶又似乎是在怜悯。

亦枫不知道，这个男人，或者说是男孩比较妥当，并没有戴翊那样深沉的心机，这样的眼神自然唤不起他后悔忧惧的模样，只是在欲火上扔了把柴。

戴逍的私生活一直很丰富，年纪轻轻床上手段可是不少，他看着亦枫不停咬弄嘴唇，心里便明了，他哪里也不动，只伸手摸上亦枫脸侧，大拇指轻触唇瓣，缓缓地揉，不时划过两颗小小的兔牙，亦枫有些意外，呆看着他竟忘记了反应。直到被揉到唇齿干燥，微微有些刺痛，亦枫实在难受，不由得用唇舌去抵抗，这下正中戴逍色心，指头一下子捅进口腔，揉捏了舌尖，又轻扯着舌头，不时还曲起手指用粗硬的骨节搔刮上颚，亦枫怎么受得了这样的痒意，只知道下意识的用舌头和津液去消减，戴逍已经塞进了好几根手指，撑着亦枫的小嘴呜呜咽咽，舌尖颤抖，口水扑簌簌沾湿了相连的地方，晶晶莹莹，靡乱极了。

戴逍越玩越放纵，指尖深入，快要到喉口时，亦枫的声音已经带着稚气的湿润了。于是戴逍撤出手指，捧着亦枫的脸凶狠地吻上，他没给亦枫什么轻柔的的抚慰，攻城掠地，舌头与舌头纠缠。戴逍饱满厚实的舌头狠狠顶住亦枫的舌尖卷绕，舔舐过亦枫上颚的每一处起伏，仿佛是领主在巡视自己的封地。这个吻如此之深，舌尖甚至能划过亦枫柔软的喉咙；这又是个凶极狠极的吻，啃咬、撕扯，亦枫的嘴唇甚至有些麻木了。

戴逍终于，报复般的快感涌上，年轻的躯体里，每一根血管里都奔涌着欲火，每一寸神经都叫嚣着占有。

讲真的，亦枫遇上戴川的时候从没想过要给别人做后妈，还是两个年龄相仿的儿子。  
遇上戴川的时候他正在孕期，荷尔蒙旺盛，禁欲多时，戴川的样貌气质又很合他胃口。谁知道后来戴川真的倾尽满腔爱意疼他爱他，他也有了和他经营好感情的念头。只是没想到，婚后没多久居然和他的继子发生了关系，亦枫闭起眼，接连两次打击让亦枫不知所措，他不是什么圣人，也从不认为自己应该背什么假大空的包袱，但现在的一切确实脱轨了，他甚至不想再费精力去担心了。

亦枫心里苦闷，眉间也多了愁容，但这时候，怎么可能指望一个二十一岁的享乐主义者注意到，戴逍满心满眼，只有眼前的美人，乱伦的刺激甚至更挑起他的性致。

他的身体压上亦枫，居高临下的，一下子撕烂亦枫的衣服，就像轰倒了他仅剩的防御。这一刻，亦枫有些痛恨作为演员敏感的共情能力，他看进戴逍的眼底，深沉疯狂里写满了占有的胜利和无法独占的嫉恨——戴翊昨晚留下的痕迹几乎遍布亦枫全身。

戴逍拆开一瓶润滑，将冰凉滑腻的液体尽数挤到亦枫股间，手指就着润滑开拓紧致的蜜穴，看着亦枫小巧的臀上满满的齿痕吻痕，戴逍气红了眼，什么耐心也没了，握住粗壮的性器捅进了亦枫的屁股，小穴扩张不充分，亦枫扭着腰企图逃离，软肉裹吸着肉棍抗拒，爽得戴逍头皮都发麻，然而戴逍的妒火更加猛烈，尤其是意识到亦枫腰臀的扭动只为了逃离他身下。

凭什么！凭什么！大哥什么都比他强！这人能让戴翊种满吻痕，在他身下却连乖乖躺好都不愿意！

戴逍攥住亦枫的腰，五指掐进皮肉，肉棍对着穴心的敏感点狠狠鞭挞，仿佛要将性器锲进亦枫体内。上百下激烈的冲撞耗尽了亦枫的体力，他连大腿根都在颤，腿根细腻的皮肤都撞得泛红。

戴逍见他软了身子，也不再狠心地顶他，一只手握着他的腰，性器慢慢挺进，到深处再猛顶，另一只手揉捏着臀尖，试图让亦枫放松，但戴逍手掌下都是戴翊留下的痕迹，他实在别扭，啧了一声，举起手，一巴掌扇在亦枫屁股上。

亦枫羞红了脸瞪他，他虽然被戴川打过屁股，但多是温柔情趣，况且戴川大他许多——戴逍只有二十一岁，他居然被一个小孩打了屁股！

戴逍因为亦枫羞愤的神情极为愉悦，也仿佛找到乐趣一般，顶一下穴心，打一下屁股，蜜桃一般的小屁股渐渐泛红，嫩肉也咬的更紧，戴逍俯下身，含住亦枫的耳垂好一阵玩弄，又从后颈沿着腰线一路舔舐啃咬，亦枫终于忍受不住喊出了戴逍的名字，那一刻，戴逍虔诚地吻上亦枫纤薄的蝴蝶骨，轻声地用一种近乎哭泣的气声半是询问半是自嘲——

你说，我们戴家的男人是不是上辈子欠你的。

————————————————————

戴逍：我他妈吻技天下第一好！

戴翊：找死。

戴川：当年怎么没都掐死，艹。


End file.
